marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Layla Miller (Earth-69413)
, Partner of Jamie; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-69413 | BaseOfOperations = Castle of Green, Dystopia, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Dystopian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Resistance fighter; former police patrol | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Greg Land | First = Future Imperfect #2 | HistoryText = Layla Miller was a member of Baron Maestro's Gravity Police who showed up with her dog of war named Jamie after the Baron was engaged in a fight with the rebel leader the Thing. During the battle Layla noticed the rebel Ruby Summers trying to escape, she told the Baron that she will take care of the girl. Layla had Jamie pick up Ruby in his steel jaws and began to flee from the scene when Janis ran up the tail of Jamie and punched Layla, which made her hit the ground. Janis was about to take her out when Ruby told her to stop which allowed Layla enough time to take off her helmet and introduce herself to the two of them. She told them that she was one of them, someone who opposed the Baron to and that she wasn't the only when in the palace that did. Layla then offered to help them sneak into the palace through a back entrance so they could rescue their boss. After making to the castle, Layla went on head while the others stayed back so she could get her fellow members in the patrol, Linquon and Dwayne to help her get Ruby and her group into the castle through a window. As they made their way in they were ambushed by the Maestro's guards, but with a swift optic blast from Ruby and the help of Layla's companion Jamie who tore through them. They made their way to the throne room just to see their leader strike a deal with Maestro to help him usurp God Emperor Doom. The gang of unlikely allies traveled to Norseheim, where a book Maestro had stolen from Doom had said that Ulik the Troll, who knew the location of the Destroyer, would be. At an inn, they found Hoder, who informed them that Ulik could be found in Nornheim. Upon entering Nornheim and Ulik's cave, Layla and the others were immediately attacked by Ulik's horde of trolls while Maestro took on Ulik himself. Defeated, Ulik was forced to tell them the location of the armor. He then guided them to the Ancient One, who they learned was actually Rick Jones and also the guardian of the Destroyer armor. Rick led them to the armor, which after some hesitation the Maestro put it on, but in the end Ruby and her group learned from Rick that while he wears the armor, he will forever be trapped in a illusion of his own creation. Soon after Layla and the others headed back to Dystopia. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Layla Miller from Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Layla rides on her metallic dog companion, Jamie. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants